


Undone

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written as a coda to the story 'Agent Provocateur'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undone

The drone of traffic in the street below faded as a distinct swish of skin against sheets got Doyle’s attention.

Bodie lay before him, stripped bare, ivory pale and cobalt in the artificial light. Ray smeared a kiss from his open lips to where his fingers rested. He took them in, filled his mouth; delighted in their plump firmness, their movement and taste.

His palm found the exposed line of Bodie’s neck and caressed it all the way to his chest. He licked across breast and nipple, teasing the bud erect. Ray crushed his lips against Bodie’s chest wall – not hard enough. He felt his curls flatten, a strong hand pushing him down and newly inspired, he began to use his teeth. Bodie sucked in a breath and couldn’t help but moan at the thought of seeing the welt on display.

Ray traced a meandering path down Bodie’s spine and followed the flexing arc of his thigh as he manoeuvred onto his knees. His hand lingered, skimming the lavish curve of his arse, while he paused to admire the view: fleshy, ripe and, no doubt, delicious. Sufficiently juiced, a light sheen of moisture cloaked his fingers as they led the way, first one, then two. Bodie drove himself back on ‘three’, sheer impatience trumping Gentlemen’s Rules.

Slick and hard, Ray balanced a hand on Bodie’s hip and pushed into him, heart thumping at the tightness. He sank again, the blunt weight of each thrust nudging Bodie’s shoulders over his hands. One more, deeper than the last, forced a whimper and his head tipped back as he mouthed the air appreciatively.

The sight of muscles tensing each time Bodie braced against him, delivered a jolt. Every murmur drove him harder. His breath shortened and his hips swung in a sensual loop. Faint currents of sweat stirred the space between them. Ray was drunk on Bodie’s scent. A last glimpse of his rippling form and he was gone. Lips apart and lost to the flow, wet heat and heavy rhythm finally overtook him as he came. Violent and earthy, it was the ultimate cock tease and it sent Bodie to the edge.

Erection straining, he craved relief and freed a hand to reach for his swollen shaft, but Ray was there first, enclosing him, pumping firmly until he hit his peak. He’d never wanted to be touched so badly. Ray watched as stroke after stroke pulled him further from the boundaries of the room until blind intensity transformed to sound, raw and achingly beautiful in his ears, as Bodie erupted, spilling through his fingers.

The last waves of release melted through him as he dropped onto his forearms, letting out a sigh. He managed to turn his head around, just far enough to catch Doyle’s expression, and smiled.

………………………………………………………………

  
A quarter past nine. It was there, against the hollow ticking of the bedside clock, in the thick night air that Doyle watched the contented rise and fall of his lover’s chest and for the first time, allowed himself to think, _this might just work_. 

oooOOOooo


End file.
